


I thought there were three. But there were four.

by Simp_Supreme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is severely mentally sick, Angst, Blood and Violence, Bokuto's mental state will be broken by the end, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Sad Ending, Severe Mental Health Decline, Some Fluff, Suicide, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Akaashi Keiji, haikyuu!! - Freeform, occasional humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp_Supreme/pseuds/Simp_Supreme
Summary: He and Bokuto belong together. They had from the moment Akaashi decided they had.In Akaashi's mind, there are people trying to take Bokuto away from him.He cannot have that. Under ANY circumstances.Bokuto is his.• A Haikyuu Yandere AU where Akaashi Keiji falls in love with Bokuto Koutarou and does whatever is necessary to show him they belong together. •
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	I thought there were three. But there were four.

**Author's Note:**

> !!⚠ MAJOR DISCLAIMER ⚠!!
> 
> This fanfic is not under any circumstances meant to glorify the yandere trope OR mental illness in any way. The yandere trope is fictional, and very fascinating, but it is not at all an example of healthy or romantic behaviors. The point of the trope is that the sick individual believes what they are doing is romantic, when in reality it is evil and extremely dangerous. This fanfic purposefully will not have a happy ending because of this. What Akaashi does in this fanfic is not at all morally or generally okay to do in reality. Mental illness should never be glorified.
> 
> This fanfic will also have very clear references to:
> 
> • Death  
> • Murder  
> • Suicide  
> • Murder set to look like suicide  
> • Severe mental illness and mental deterioration
> 
> If any of these are too sensitive of topics for you, and you aren't sure you'll be able to handle them, please please just find another fic to read. I promise you I won't be offended haha. I'd much rather everyone be happy and healthy than go struggle because they wanted to read my shitty fanfic.
> 
> That's all I wanted to say! I'll be adding characters and tags [aside from the important ones] as they become relevant to the story. Feedback is always appreciated [including criticisms ♥]! And I hope you all enjoy the read!
> 
> Also excuse any typos I make that I don't see or something sjhdakjhfjk. I'm a dumbass.

_"HEY HEY HEY~! AREN'T YOU ONE OF THE MIDDLE SCHOOLERS VISITING THE SCHOOL TODAY?"_

It was almost instant—Akaashi's attraction to Bokuto, that is. From the first look he'd gotten of the boy's winged black and white hairstyle, to his bright, excitable facial expressions, to his intense golden eyes. Akaashi Keiji was _hooked_.

He'd always been a very bland person, but somehow also a bit....off. He performs a mundane daily routine consisting of waking up in the morning for school at around 6 am, eating a healthy yet simple breakfast cooked by his mother—which she'd _always_ insist he ate before leaving whether he actually felt hungry or not—and attending said school, where he participates in his very regular classes, plays for his volleyball club after school merely for the club requirement, and goes directly home afterwards. Sometimes he'll be dragged along to hang out with friends, or stop at the library to pick up a new book or two on the way, but these are rare occasions.

In short, Akaashi Keiji is boring. Almost...eerily so.

On top of which, Akaashi has always felt nearly as empty of meaning as his life portrays him to be. Waking up each day, only to do the same things day in and day out have seemed to suck the life out of his sparkling green-blue eyes. Though whether there was really any present in them to begin with is also something to be questioned. He's always felt as if most things in life have never really mattered all that much. Friends all leave at some point. Crushes are superficial—even his own. Money flows into one's hand and immediately back out of it like a stream flows downhill into a river. A person's home can be in one place one day, and a completely different one within the year. Nothing is permanent. Nothing is genuine. Feelings don't truly matter, do they? Why waste time bothering with things and people that will probably be faded memories in a decade, or even a few years?

_"Yes, I am. I'm a third year in junior high, Akaashi Keiji."_

Maybe it's because of the idea of momentary happiness. Just opportunities to build fleeting memories for the moment.

_"That's so AWESOME! Aaah~ I remember my third year of junior high like it was yesterday!— Well....I mean...it was just like, a few months ago—BUT STILL!"_

Maybe it's because people want to seem happy, regardless of whether or not they truly are. Like a sweet, gentle, comforting lie.

_"I'm Bokuto Koutarou! First year and soon-to-be ace of the Fukurodani Academy boys volleyball team!"_

_Akaashi's cheeks are dusted with a shade of pink typically unfamiliar to them as he stares up into Bokuto's glimmering eyes, pure warmth seeping into the ravenette's seemingly newly-beating heart from his senior's wide, boisterous grin. Somehow managing to pry his gaze away from Bokuto's striking features, he finds the older boy's hand stuck out toward him, awaiting his own hand with the intention to shake it. He wastes no time in taking it, firmly shaking it and subtly smoothing his thumb across Bokuto's knuckles._

_"So—Akaashi! Have you made your decision about where you wanna go to high school yet? I hope its here! It's AWESOME here, and I bet we could be best friends!"_

Or maybe, it's because each person has at least one source of light in their life. People that bring meaning to those who have none. Places that make people feel like they belong somewhere. _Anywhere_. Belongings and possessions that give people a sense of purpose.

It's clear to him now. Bokuto is _his_ light. _His_ meaning. He's never felt this way with anything or anyone else before. No one has caused him to feel these sort of emotions before. From that very point on, he felt as if he was _born_ to be by Bokuto's side. Akaashi, for the first time in his life, feels as if he's found his sense of purpose. Perhaps he'll finally get to understand why people so desperately hold on to the things they love.

But is that really such a good thing?

_"Yes, Bokuto-san. I'm sure we could."_

Oh, they'll definitely be best friends. Akaashi is going to make _sure_ of it.

•|+—+|•

The first time, he'd told himself that he was simply walking in the same direction—when he followed Bokuto home that day. He himself lives in that direction anyway, and of course it didn't matter that he missed his turn a little while back.

That's how he found out Bokuto lives a few streets down from him.

The second time, he'd convinced himself that he was going to say hi to the boy, y'know, just cause he'd spotted him while on his own walk home. But he never did. That was obviously never even the intention. But Akaashi would never admit that. He'd never admit that he'd gone all the way to Fukurodani just to watch Bokuto walk home.

That's how he found out that Bokuto's volleyball practice ends at around 6:30 pm, and that he walks home at around 7:05 pm.

The third time, he'd told himself that he was making sure Bokuto got home safely. After all, what if he fell somewhere, or got kidnapped, or got lost? Akaashi's simply there as a precaution. It doesn't hurt to be safe, does it? So what if he's older, taller, and stronger than Keiji, and can definitely protect himself just fine? It's just in case, of course. That's what he wants to believe, anyway.

That’s how he found out Bokuto sometimes likes to hum as he walks.

But as the weeks drag on, and Akaashi finds himself watching Bokuto step through the front door of his house and into his living room time and time again, it would probably become apparent to anyone else that maybe Akaashi wasn't doing this to protect Bokuto, and that he probably never was to begin with. Akaashi would never believe that, though. He's doing this for Bokuto. He needs to.

And that’s what he did everyday. For the next seven months.

But anyway, that's how he found out that Bokuto sometimes scrolls through his phone as he walks.

•|+—+|•

Bokuto never suspected anything at all the first time he found a small box of chocolate candies sitting inside his locker with a yellow heart sticker plastered on top of it. In fact, he was overwhelmingly excited. He'd never had a secret admirer before!

"HELL YEAH! THESE ARE ONE OF MY FAVORITE CANDIES! I GET 'EM FROM THE CONVENIENCE STORE ON THE WAY HOME ALL THE TIME!! HOW FREAKIN' AWESOME!"

Konoha, Sarukui, and Komi—the four of them together being a newly-formed friend-group of first years—watch as their energetic friend excitedly opens the box with hungry eyes and a warm flush in his cheeks. Komi hums to himself in amusement, watching as Bokuto immediately begins scarfing down the candies as if it's the last time he'll ever get to eat them, Sarukui snickering quietly beside him and Konoha smiling and rolling his eyes.

"You do know they aren't gonna run away from you, right? You could slow down a _little_." Konoha tilts his head to the side, lightly resting a hand on his hip.

"But they're so GOOD! I can't help it~!" Bokuto whines, soliciting another round of chuckles and snickers from the other three.

As he continued to eat, his eyes landed back on that yellow heart sticker stuck onto the top of the box. He runs his fingers over it, examining it deeply as if he were trying to derive some hidden meaning from it. But it was just a sticker, nothing more.

If only everything else could've been that simple.

It turns out that he would continue seeing that yellow sticker time and time again, for the next few months. Sometimes there would be a few wild flowers inside, clearly picked from a nearby field, or perhaps a yard of some sort. Sometimes there would be more chocolates, or other candies inside. Sometimes it would be little figurines and toys of some sort. Sometimes, there would just be a note of sorts inside, filled with little encouragements for the day, or compliments. But everything he received was marked with that little yellow heart sticker, seemingly in place of a signature.

Bokuto never questioned any of it. He'd never attempted to think about why they were there. He was never weirded out by the frequency of the gifts, or how he never seemed to see the person putting them there.

He just excitedly awaited his next gift each day. He was excited to be liked.

Maybe if he'd thought about it, he would've questioned how his admirer knew the code to his locker.

But Bokuto never did. That was his first mistake.


End file.
